Squall Leonhart
Squall Leonhart is the primary protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII. A young and aloof SeeD mercenary, for much of the game Squall is viewed by others as a cold and focused person. However, the events of the game cause Squall to question his choices in his life, and he changes into a heroic and caring swordsman. Squall's weapon, the Gunblade, is one of the most famous weapons of the Final Fantasy series. Within the game, he is one of the few people along with Seifer to have mastered the weapon. Appearance and Personality .]] Squall is most often seen wearing a distinctive black leather bomber jacket with fur trim on the collar and a low-cut white shirt underneath. With this he wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts hanging off the waist as well as black boots and gloves. He has a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant on the end and matching ring. The only time he isn't wearing this particular outfit is when he's wearing his SeeD uniform, which he only does if he is required to. Squall's gunblade of choice is the Revolver, of which he owns a customized version with the Griever symbol imprinted on both sides. However, as the player can customize the Revolver to other models in Final Fantasy VIII, one can assume that Squall can handle all forms of the weapon. He is even proficient in using the highest gunblade model, the Lion Heart. In a duel with his rival Seifer, Seifer's gunblade Hyperion slashed Squall across the face, giving Squall his trademark facial scar. After this, Squall counter-attacked and gave Seifer a scar that mirrored his own. In the Kingdom Hearts series, Squall is several years older to match the ages of the Final Fantasy VII cast members he appears with. His hair is longer, his clothes are deep blue rather than black, and his Revolver does not have the Griever etching. The sleeves of his jacket are shorter and have red Griever insignias. In Kingdom Hearts, Squall's jacket is missing the ruffle of fur around the collar, but it is present in Kingdom Hearts II. Otherwise his appearance is the same in both games. In Dissidia Final Fantasy Squall is mostly identical to his Final Fantasy VIII appearance, but is given additional fur ruffles on his jeans and a sash partially covering his right leg. Squall starts the game as an introverted, brooding, cold, and taciturn teenager who pushes away those who would otherwise be considered his friends. Though withdrawn, Squall does not shrink from what he considers his duty. As much as he resents assuming leadership, he is the first to ensure that what is necessary gets done. Squall's clear mind and sense of responsibility lead others to trust and follow him. Even though everyone agrees on how difficult Squall can be, staff and students admire him, and he is eventually appointed commander of the Garden. Squall also becomes the "de facto" leader of the party, though at first he dislikes his comrades looking to him for orders and advice. During the game, Squall frequently narrates his thoughts and feelings in silent voice-overs. It is during these narrations that Squall reveals he deliberately acts the way he does to purposefully push others away for fear of getting close to them. Near the end of the game, Squall tells Rinoa Heartilly that he cannot remember his parents, and his sister was taken away when he was young, making him afraid of losing the feelings of comfort they provided. In various other narrations, Squall reveals he does not believe in relying on others, as friends and family are inevitably lost and in the end he will be alone. During the course of the game Squall comes to rethink his choice in life, and comes to fall in love with Rinoa and accept the support and friendships of his comrades. However, he does not change fully - he is still a silent and focused individual, though he does warm up to others and become more social. This more open version of Squall is more or less how he is characterized in the Kingdom Hearts series. Dissidia somewhat mirrors Squall's evolution from a cold loner to the man he is in Final Fantasy VIII's ending. Squall fights alone but still finds himself worrying about Bartz and Zidane, and eventually accompanies them and helps them on their own quests once he completes his own. Story Squall was born to Raine Loire in the village of Winhill, but she died shortly after his birth. His father, Laguna Loire, never knew that Raine was pregnant, as he was in Esthar saving his adopted daughter Ellone from the clutches of Adel, a malevolent sorceress. After Raine passed away, both Squall and Ellone, who was sent back to Winhill by Laguna, were sent to an orphanage on the Centra continent. This orphanage, run by Edea Kramer, was where Squall grew up, and despite the presence of other kids his age, Ellone was his closest friend, nicknaming her "Big Sis", although it is unknown whether he knew about their bond as siblings. Due to Ellone's unique power to send a person's consciousness back in time, she was eventually taken away from the orphanage to be under the protection of a group of older orphans called the White SeeD. No one told Squall why "Sis" left, and he assumed that she abandoned him. Due to the emotional pain of this assumption he developed a defensive mechanism that made him an emotionally detached, highly cynical and introverted boy who wished to go through life without emotional links and dependencies, so he would not have to suffer the pain of being left again. This is the source of his solitary and somewhat asocial nature throughout most of the game. As Squall himself theorizes, he was never adopted due to his already difficult personality, so sometime between the period when he was 6 years old, Squall was admitted into Balamb Garden to train as a SeeD. He chose to train with the gunblade, which is a difficult weapon to master and takes years of training. This was not a factor as Squall kept to himself and trained whenever he could. He quickly became Seifer's rival, who is almost like a mirror image of Squall. Eleven years later Squall has been known as a "lone wolf" among his peers. His superiors, such as his teacher Quistis Trepe, regard him as difficult to deal with but greatly respect his natural talents. The rivalry between him and Seifer has grown to become common knowledge amongst the Balamb students. Also, due to his use of Guardian Forces Shiva and Quezacotl, his memory has weakened, remembering only the feelings of abandonment he felt when Ellone left, but no longer remembering Ellone herself. In the game's beginning Squall is near the end of his education and, after an eventful field exam, graduates along with Selphie, Zell and Nida. During the inauguration ball, Squall meets Rinoa when she forces him to dance with her. He later learns that she is his first employer, and he works as part of a hired group with Selphie and Zell to assist the Forest Owls, freedom fighters devoted to freeing Timber from Galbadia's control. His first mission with the Forest Owls ends in failure, when, in an attempt to kidnap the Galbadian President Vinzer Deling, they end up capturing a body double posing as the President. Having issues with the level of "professionalism" in the Forest Owls, Squall asks to see the terms of employment the SeeD group is under. He finds out that they are under the Owls' employment until "Timber gains its independence". Far from satisfied the group nonetheless follows with the Forest Owls' plans to intercept the President's Timber based broadcast, the first world-wide broadcast in 17 years. Just short of invading the studio, however, Rinoa lets slip her views of the way SeeD live and Squall remarks about her group's competence in turn. After the two exchange words, Rinoa abandons the plan and leaves. A few minutes after the President begins broadcasting, however, Seifer, with Quistis in hot pursuit, takes the President hostage over the air. Under Quistis's request, Squall, Zell, and Selphie rush to the studio to find Seifer backing away with the President into another room. At this point, the President's new ally whom he was meant to announce on live TV, the Sorceress, appears, and convinces Seifer to come away with her. Seifer is announced executed. With the Forest Owls' base destroyed, Squall and the others lie low for a while. Contemplating Seifer's fate leads Squall and Rinoa into another argument over their views on life before they are given word it is clear to leave town. On their way to Galbadia Garden the two argue again, this time about Squall's cold attitude towards his team mates. The group makes it to the Garden and receives new orders. They are to assassinate the Sorceress during her inauguration ceremony as the ambassador of Galbadia. A new team member, Irvine Kinneas, is assigned to help them. With Squall as their leader the group takes a train to Deling City to meet with their contact, General Caraway, and run directly in the middle of a father-daughter feud between Caraway and Rinoa. Later that night hell breaks loose: as the ceremony begins Sorceress Edea kills the President and claims Galbadia as her own. Discovering Seifer alive and standing next to the Sorceress as her Knight, Squall takes his position with Irvine as the rest of the SeeDs takes theirs. As leader of the assassination team, if the sniper should fail to hit his target, he must fight the Sorceress himself. Irvine seems to choke, however, but after some talking to Squall, he fires at the Sorceress. She uses a magic field to stop the bullet. Squall then jumps down to the parade grounds, and fights his way through Seifer, and eventually reaches Edea. After the battle, Edea casts her Limit Break, Ice Strike, which impales Squall through the shoulder, rendering him unconscious. Squall wakes up to find himself imprisoned and tortured by Seifer in the D-District Prison. It is during Seifer's interrogation/torture, that Squall learns Edea has ordered a missile strike against both Balamb and Trabia Gardens. Squall, with the help of his team mates, escapes, and immediately informs them of what is to happen. They divide into two groups: One, led by Squall, to warn Balamb of the missile strike, and the other, led by Selphie, to sabotage the missile base and stop the launch. Squall then races to Balamb Garden to warn of the impending missile attack from the Galbadian forces as retaliation on the attempt on Sorceress Edea's life. However, as he arrives, the Garden is in the midst of chaos, as a mysterious faction with allegiance to Garden Master NORG, Balamb Garden's founder, has staged the revolt against Headmaster Cid. While helping those he could Squall searches for the Headmaster to warn him of the missiles, finally finding him bunkered in his office. The Headmaster instructs Squall of the Garden's past status as a mobile bunker of Centra make. Upon the activation of the ancient system, the Garden transforms into a mobile fortress and narrowly avoids destruction by moving away from the spot the missiles were programmed to target. Cleaning up loose ends due to the rebellion of the Master faction the Garden, now seaborne, is met by the White SeeD ship and are requested to hand Ellone (who was hiding in the Garden) over into their protection. When the Garden crashes into Fisherman's Horizon due to a lack of a steering device, Squall and his group are ordered to act as ambassadors and enact a formal apology. Mayor Dobe, the leader of the pacifist city, tells them to leave immediately, as their presence can only cause destruction. Galbadian soldiers eventually invade the town, and Dobe heads off to discuss peacefully with the soldiers. However, the soldiers do not listen, and Squall is forced to fight the soldiers in order to save Dobe's life. During the fight, Squall and his team reunite with the Missile Base team, of which they had no word until then. In a rare display, Squall shows himself very happy that they are alive and well, something that Rinoa does not fail to notice. After the battle, Dobe grudgingly accepts the team's apology, and orders the city's technicians to restore Balamb Garden to full functionality. Shortly after that, Cid reveals he is indeed Sorceress Edea's husband, and presents his resignation as Director of Balamb Garden, appointing Squall as the Garden's Commander and leader, a decision that Squall is not at all pleased with. To show him their support, Selphie and Irvine organize a concert in Squall's honor, and Rinoa has an eventful chat with him, encouraging him to trust in them as they trust in him, and letting him know that they will be backing him up. After the Garden is fixed, Xu and Quistis are appointed as Squall's advisers and he sets course to the town of Balamb, only to discover it is currently occupied by the Galbadian Army. As his first command, Squall liberates Balamb from Galbadian occupation after defeating Fujin and Raijin. The next order is to head to Trabia Garden, Selphie's home Garden. He offered the Trabia students Balamb Garden's support and, while waiting for Selphie return and due to a segment in Rinoa's conversation, Irvine starts telling everyone about their past together in the orphanage which they had all forgotten (except for Irvine, of course) due to a Guardian Force usage side effect: memory loss. Remembering everything about their childhoods, the team recognizes Sorceress Edea as their loving Matron. The team decides to defeat Edea in spite of the past, and the Garden next embarks to the old orphanage in search for clues, but is intercepted by similarly mobile Galbadia Garden. The Battle of the Gardens ensues. Squall leads Balamb's defense, at one point giving a heartfelt speech to Balamb's SeeD and cadets, encouraging them to fight on. Squall and his team then infiltrate Galbadia Garden, defeating Seifer once more and challenging Edea to a final battle, ending in Sorceress Edea's defeat and Rinoa becoming comatose. Intensely concerned over Rinoa's state Squall decides to search for Ellone who he thinks might be able to help Rinoa. Additionally, Edea revealed that up until now the sorceress they had been fighting against was not her, but in fact an evil sorceress from the future called Ultimecia inside Edea's "shell." Being from the future, Ultimecia had no way of accomplishing her goals without a vessel to exist within. Therefore, she used Edea's body as a vessel to house her mind and spirit. Additionally, Edea explains that Ultimecia's actions throughout their journey have been to attain Time Compression, by which all time merge into a single moment. Finally free of Ultimecia's possession, Edea accompanies the team. Learning from the White SeeD that Ellone was now in Esthar, Squall opted to go alone, carrying Rinoa on his back, but his friends followed him and together they entered Esthar and from there to the Esthar space station. It was then discovered that Ultimecia had taken possession of Rinoa and used her body to free Sorceress Adel from her space-bound tomb. After releasing Adel, Ultimecia exited Rinoa and entered the awakening Adel. The station was then evacuated as the Lunar Cry began, but Squall decided to go after the re-awakened and free Rinoa, as Ultimecia had left her to die in space. Coming across an abandoned spaceship called Ragnarok, the couple use it to return to the planet. Here Squall and Rinoa share an intimate moment where Squall reveals many things about himself to Rinoa, with her telling him that she feels best when he's with her. The land base then informs them that Rinoa is to be seized upon returning to Esthar due to her becoming a Sorceress. Squall lets Esthar take her into custody, but after being forced into reason by his friends, he breaks into Sorceress Memorial where Rinoa is being held. He frees her and the team heads back to Edea's Orphanage, where Squall vows with silent resolution to become Rinoa's knight, and they both promise to meet there in case they should be parted. They then return to Esthar by request of Laguna, who has developed a plan to stop Ultimecia once and for all with Dr. Odine. Using Ragnarok they invade the Lunatic Pandora. After Fujin and Raijin unsuccessfully try to convince Seifer to stop serving Ultimecia, Squall and his friends are forced to fight through Seifer and Ultimecia (within Adel), vanquishing the body of Sorceress Adel. With no other body to exist within, Ultimecia possessed Rinoa once again, which gave Ellone the opportunity to send Ultimecia's mind into all periods of time. With her mind in all eras of time, Ultimecia cast Time Compression, which allowed for Squall and his friends to enter the future. Upon entering Ultimecia Castle, Squall and his friends found that Ultimecia had cast a sealing spell upon her castle, forcing the party to fight through her minions to retrieve their powers. After defeating Ultimecia's most powerful minions and making it through the puzzles and traps of her castle, the group was finally able to confront Ultimecia. After an epic final battle that traversed time and space, Ultimecia finally met her demise at the hands of Squall, the "Legendary SeeD," and his friends. Upon the conclusion of the final battle, Ultimecia and Squall are taken back in time to Edea's Orphanage. It is there that Squall not only witnessed his own self as a boy, but also implanted to Edea the ideas of SeeD and Garden. After witnessing the moment in which Ultimecia passed on her Sorceress Power to Edea, he fell back into compressed time where he nearly died; fortunately, though, Rinoa and his team believed in his existence enough to bring him back to his time and live. During the party at Balamb Garden to celebrate SeeD's victory over Ultimecia, Squall smiled at Rinoa for the first time and kissed her at the balcony. In Battle Squall utilizes the unique gun-sword hybrid weapon known as the gunblade. Depending on the media he wields either his own customized gunblade or one of its variant forms. Weapons Squall's own model gunblade is unique in its appearance, featuring a stenciled image of the Guardian Force Griever on both sides of the blade as well as possessing a chained pendant of Griever's head attached to the base of the handle. The gunblade's casing itself seems also to be custom, featuring an enlarged image of Squall's Griever pendant on the lid. There are seven gunblade types/models available for Squall to use throughout the game: the Revolver, the Shear Trigger, the Cutting Trigger, the Flame Saber, the Twin Lance, the Punishment, and the Lion Heart. Limit Breaks In Final Fantasy VIII, Squall's Limit Break is Renzokuken. Immediately after starting, the player will be prompted to tap the R1 trigger button at the correct time, indicated by a moving bar on the bottom of the screen. Squall will then proceed to slash the targeted enemy four to eight times before beginning one of his four finishing moves. The ability to use all of Squall's finishers depend on what gunblade he is currently wielding and appears after his limit break, Renzokuken. The finishing move is then chosen randomly; however, Squall learns finishing moves in accordance to his acquiring of new gunblade models, and can only utilize a certain finishing move if he is already acquired the gunblade model necessary to perform that technique. For instance, Squall cannot use the Lion Heart if he is not equipped with the Lion Heart gunblade. Finishers *'Level 1: Rough Divide' - Obtain Revolver or higher to execute. *'Level 2: Fated Circle' - Obtain Shear Trigger or higher to execute. *'Level 3: Blasting Zone' - Obtain Flame Saber or higher to execute. *'Level 4: Lion Heart' - Obtain Lion Heart to execute. Triple Triad Creation and Development Squall Leonhart was the first character Tetsuya Nomura designed specifically for Final Fantasy VIII. Initially he was given longer hair and a more feminine appearance. However, Yoshinori Kitase felt that this design did not work, asking Nomura to shorten his hair and make him look more masculine. This lead to the final design of Squall seen in-game. Aspects of Nomura's first design, however, can be seen in his Kingdom Hearts appearances where his hair is shoulder length; and in Dissidia in relation to his clothing. Nomura doesn't remember why he created the scar that crosses Squall's face, saying it was just something spur of the moment. Like Cloud Strife's distinguishable hair, he wanted something that set Squall apart and made him more recognizable. The scar was there before establishing the character's history, and Nomura left it to Kazushige Nojima to work out how he obtained it, leading to the famous duel between Squall and Seifer in the game's intro. Squall's design was completed with a fur ruff along the collar of his jacket, included by Nomura to challenge the game's FMV designers. Squall's gunblade was also designed by Nomura. He was into silver accessories at the time and felt that he wanted Squall to have a silver weapon. Another key factor was how he wanted some new way for the player to control the weapon in battle. With both of those ideas combined, he came up with the gunblade. Nomura says it has a rather odd appearance in retrospect. Musical Themes "Maybe I'm a Lion" is Squall's unofficially designated theme by fans, because none of the main characters were implemented with any official themes for themselves. It is played in the final battle's third phase, when Ultimecia and Griever merge. The musical theme titled "The Oath" is played at various important stages of the game such as when Squall addresses the students during the fight with Galbadia Garden or during his rescue by the others in the D-District Prison; the theme was included in the compilation album FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII as an orchestrated arrangement. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI A 16-bit sprite of Squall occasionally appears in the loading section of the Final Fantasy Anthology port of ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned all of the main series villains in an attempt to change the tides of an endless war. Cosmos, wanting to protect the crystals, summoned warriors to oppose Chaos' warriors in turn. Squall is one of these warriors and stands as the hero representing ''Final Fantasy VIII, against Ultimecia. Though Squall has a chance to join Zidane and Bartz in searching for the Crystal, he refuses and travels to claim his Crystal and defeat Ultimecia alone. Targeted by several villains for his loner nature, Ultimecia herself manipulates Squall's chosen path and declares him an apathetic warrior who believes in none but himself. However, Squall believes in the support of his friends, even if they do not fight alongside him, giving him the strength to fight towards Ultimecia on his own and ultimately defeat her. ''Chocobo Racing ''.]] Squall makes an appearance as a secret character in this racing game. He uses a version of the car he drove when attacking Edea in ''Final Fantasy VIII disc 1 (The Tempest). To obtain him the player must beat the story mode twice then beat Squall himself in a challenger race set in a Final Fantasy VIII themed circuit. A great character, great speed, acceleration and turning, but he has a bit of a problem with braking. His ideal track is the F.F.VIII Circuit. Ability: Gunblade - If the player is not in 1st place, using this will make them go Turbo until they get into 1st place, and can only be stopped with a level 3 elemental magic (Fire, Ice, Bolt, etc.) or Mega Flare. ''Pocket Station Memorycard Icons'' An icon sprite of Squall appears in the Pocket Station memorycard file manager. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series .]] In the ''Kingdom Hearts series, Squall is referred to as Leon, as he changed his name after failing to save Hollow Bastion from the Heartless. He also appears several years older, at age 25, to match the ages of the other Final Fantasy characters he appears with. Along with Yuffie and Aerith, Leon came from Hollow Bastion and fled to Traverse Town when Maleficent took over the castle. Leon helps Sora with advice and information in the first game, and in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, he teaches the player many basic concepts for the card-based battle system. In Kingdom Hearts II, Leon leads the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, and works towards restoring the ruins of Hollow Bastion to the home he and the others once knew. Despite the fact his rival Seifer also appears in the game, the two never interact or even exist in the same world, although both have their trademark scars. In the ending FMV, Leon receives a letter, its contents unknown, and a pink pair of wings floats from it, indicating it may be from Rinoa. In both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Leon is a boss in several Colosseum cups, and seems to have picked up on Seifer's affinity for fire, as he shoots fireballs at Sora when not close enough to strike him with the gunblade. In the Japanese version, Leon is voiced by , while in the English release, he is voiced by , famous for his role as Angel/Angelus in the two TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, and also for his role as Seeley Booth in Bones. In the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, he is voiced by instead. After beating the Leon/Cloud tagteam in the Hades cup in Kingdom Hearts, the player receives the Lionheart keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts II, Leon gives the player the Sleeping Lion outside of Ansem's computer room before before they fight the MCP. Both Keyblades are modeled after the Revolver model of gunblade. File:Leon KH 1.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts. File:Khcom-leon.gif|Appearance in Chain of Memories. File:CH leon.gif|Appearance in Chain of Memories. File:KH2Squall.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. File:SleepingLion.JPG|Sleeping Lion Keyblade. File:Keyblade-Lionheart.jpg|Lionheart Keyblade. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special ''.]] Squall is a playable character in this special edition of the Monopoly-like video game available only in Japan. ''.]] Etymology His name, Squall, is an English word, referring to a Storm, this may point out to the conflicting and turbulent emotions within the character. His surname is is a variation of the English surname "Lionheart", derived from the Latin element leo meaning "lion", and Hart, derived from the Dutch hart meaning "Heart", a fitting etymology in that while he is cold and aloof, he is also a born hero. The Lion is a recurrent theme in his character. Squall regards lions as creatures of great strength and pride, and his personal favorite is the Griever, a Guardian Force which is engraved in his Revolver gunblade as well as his ring and necklace. Gallery Image:Squall Gunblade.jpg|Promotional poster. File:Squallred.jpg|Promotional poster. Image:FFVIII-SquallRinoa artwork.jpg|Artwork of Squall and Rinoa by Tetsuya Nomura. File:Ff8 amano13.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Ff8 amano14.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:AmanoSquall1.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:AmanoSquallRinoa.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:SquallCGhalf.jpg|CG render from ''Final Fantasy VIII. File:Squallsmall.jpg|CG render from Final Fantasy VIII. File:Squall Dissidia CG render.png|CG render of Squall from Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:Squallpretty.jpg|Early render of Squall on the Dollet mission where Squall is not wearing his cadet uniform. File:Squallface.jpg|Squall in the opening FMV. Trivia *A reference to Squall in Final Fantasy IX is made when Zidane utters, "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us," while he performs on stage in disguise before revealing his identity to Garnet. This is also a reference to the protagonist of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife. *It has been said that Paine of Final Fantasy X-2 is based upon Squall's look and personality. *Squall also shares the same voice actor as Auron and Cait Sith, Hideo Ishikawa, in their Japanese media. *Squall's Student ID is No. 41269. *A cosplaying pianist known as “Piano Squall" cosplays as Squall during his charity concerts. *In a few selected FMV's, Squall's eyes appear to be green. It should be noted that his eyes are in fact light blue. Oddly enough, both his Final Fantasy Mini Arts figure and Dragon Quest & Itadaki Street portable artwork have brown eyes. *Squall has a brief mention in "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series", in a rap where Marik Ishtar says he likes Cloud more than him. *Squall and Rinoa appear in a Technical Demo for the Playstation 2 where they re-enact the waltz scene from Final Fantasy VIII to showcase the console's graphical capability. *The Japanese name for Leon from Final Fantasy II is Leonhart (レオンハルト Reonharuto), the same as Squall's last name. In the Kingdom Hearts series, Squall would in turn change his name to Leon after failing to save Hollow Bastion from the Heartless. *In , another game published by Square Enix, the in-game dictionary contains an entry for squall which reads: "A sudden torrential rain shower, accompanied by powerful winds, mainly occurring in tropical regions. Speaking of Squalls... Oh, never mind." *Squall's Triple Triad card numbers are a mirror image of Seifer's, demonstrating their rivalry. *In the formation menu Squall is placed in the middle by default, as being the centric character in the story. *In the fighting games series, , one of Hakumen's finishing moves is named Judgement: Squall in reference to Squall's name. Judgement: Squall is carried in the same manner as Squall's Limit Break, Blasting Zone, in the final blow. *In the original game's release, Squall's height was listed as 173 cm (5'8"), however the game's Ultimania, the latest edition of which was released seven years after the game's release, revised the height to 177cm (5'9"). External links *Retrospect - Media and info on Squall * de:Squall Leonhart es:Squall Leonhart Thể_loại:Cần dịch Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính